Pawn
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Lucas is at death's door courtesy of Helena, but she has some surprises in store for her. Elsewhere Carly interrupts a cozy scene between Alexis and Sonny. Has she lost her husband to a Cassadine? Zem face a dangerous enemy. Features the Spencers, Cassadi


I started this one when little Lucas was coming out of the coma, so evrything is the same until that point.  
  
ABC owns the main GH characters, but I own all originals and the words in this story. Please don't steal any of it-Thanks  
  
Lucas is now thirteen years old. Georgie is thirteen as well and Maxie is almost seventeen. Carly left town after the bombing and has not been back, though she has just heard about Lucas. Lucky broke up with Elizabeth a few weeks ago and is NOT under Helena's control. She gave the drug to Lucas through a friend of his. Some of the Gh events have been slightly rearranged while others have been eliminated totally. Zem have just met in New York City and Zander is not involved with drug dealing. Alexis has just resigned as Sonny's attorney. Lucas has just been poisoned. The rest should be self-explanatory.  
  
Carly is played by Sarah brown, and Lucky by Jonathan Jackson  
  
  
  
The boy tossed and turned in feverish delirium. His life was slowly ebbing away and in his soul, he knew this. It had been predetermined. Lucas didn't want to die though. He was only twelve years old and he had so many things to accomplish. One day he would be a doctor, as smart as his father. He would work with children like himself, diabetics that were dependent upon insulin for life.   
  
Lucas sighed and threw his covers off as the heat consumed him from within. He wanted to be normal again, or as normal as he ever had been. His daddy once had dated his sister and Michael was almost his brother and nephew at the same time. That was a lot for Lucas' top wrap his brain around and was confusing and shocking all at the same time. He was secretly glad that Carly and his dad had broken up. At that time she hadn't seemed to like him at all. Now, she was ok and he even looked up to his slightly dangerous sister. She lived such a cool life.  
  
Lucas opened his eyes slowly some time later. His fever was a little lower for now and his mind was somewhat clearer. What had he been dreaming about? A small smile split his face with warmth as he remembered how neat it was to be at Sonny's house. He would always tease the guards just to see what they would do.   
  
"Hello honey?" He knew the soft voice that spoke at his ear. She was back at his bedside; Roy must not be around. Small frown lines popped up as Lucas watched his mother. He had worshipped hr not so long ago, but now he knew that she wasn't as good a mom as some others in town. At least Aunt Laura wasn't always chasing after men and Carly tried to be a good mom to Michael.  
  
"Lucas what is it?" His mother's voice was one of concern and Lucas almost felt badly for being upset with her, then he remembered just how little time she had been in the room with him. She was always outside with Aunt Felicia and Uncle Mac or Roy or someone else.  
  
"Nothing." Lucas tried to sound uninterested in his mother. Two could play her game. Even though they still didn't know what was wrong with him, she came in and out. She should be a better mom, Lucas railed silently. She should care more. "Is dad around?"  
  
Bobbie shook her head. Tony hadn't been seen for some hours and she supposed that he was resting up after far too many sleepless nights. "I think he went home for awhile hon. He'll be back soon."  
  
"What about Carly and Sonny are they here?" Lucas asked hopefully. "Or Maxie? Uncle Luke?"  
  
Again, Bobbie shook her head. "I'm sorry hon. All you have is me for now. Aren't I good enough?" Bobbie asked her son lightly.  
  
Lucas struggled to sit up. It was important that these words be delivered in a way that she would take seriously. "No mom you're not good enough. Can you send someone in who isn't chasing after men and hurting nurses' careers?" He didn't look at his mother as he said the hurtful words but her shocked gasp made his chest hurt all the same. "Can you please leave?"  
  
Bobbie blinked back tears. "All right then Lucas. Someone else will be here for you soon."  
  
"Thanks." Lucas said quietly. "Just send in someone who cares about me and not their sex life."  
  
~*~  
  
It was so hard to watch Luke lose control with Helena. The man stood quietly peering out of a linen closet as Luke motioned Helena's neck first one way then the other. It would serve her right to die in the hospital.  
  
Luke was finally going to do it, the man realized with a combination of satisfaction and pride. The black widow would take her hellish secrets to the grave and the Spencers would finally have a chance at a Cassadine free life. Then, Mac grabbed Luke and threw him against a wall far too close to his hiding spot.  
  
"Bloody hell Mac." The sharp accent cut the silence of the closet until a hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
"Not yet Robert." The voice said low against his ear. "We need to stay quiet until we can give Lucas the antidote."  
  
"I know Frisco." Robert said in barely a whisper. "But Luke was so damn close and Mac stumbled in. He has a vendetta against Spencer just because..." Robert trailed off, realizing the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
"She was my wife Robert. Was. I can handle the fact that she chooses to be with Luke now."  
  
"I'm still sorry mate." Robert said with a sigh. "She's getting away. It could have been over by now. Bloody hell."  
  
~*~  
  
"Bring him to me." Helena smirked as she watched Tony Jones struggle to get free. Her goons were holding him roughly as she led him to a blue vapor clad room.   
  
"What do you want from me?" Tony asked in a near growl. "I have to take care of my son and while I know in my heart that you are personally responsible for his condition, I hardly expect that you will help me to save him, so leave me alone."  
  
"A son for a son." Helena remarked ion an offhand manner. "Think of it darling, your son will live while mine with rise like a phoenix from the ashes."  
  
"Huh?" Tony was totally confused at the eccentric old buddy's choice of words. "Helena perhaps you don't understand. I have a sick son. I don't care about Stefan. The last I saw, he was doing just fine.  
  
Helena steepled her hands and gave her one time paramour a feral smile. "Ah my darling, if I was talking about Stefan would I go to such expense and effort? He is nothing to me. He has always been nothing to me and I have often wished that he had never taken breath. He still lives to spite me." She gave herself a small shake, as if wrenching herself from her thoughts. "Ah but let us speak of much better things, Dr. Jones."  
  
"Like what?" Tony replied. His curiosity had risen with her every word.  
  
"Like my son daring." Helena said with a smile. "My true favored son. The prince of the family. The greatest hope for the Cassadines everywhere before Luke Spencer assassinated him. He has been my sleeping beauty and a kiss from me coupled with help from you will awaken him. He will rise again, strong and proud.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tony burst out. "Stop wasting my time!"  
  
Helena let out a dramatic sigh and waved her hand regally. "Andreas? Are you there? Why don't you show Dr. Jones the wonderful surprise we have for him."  
  
Andreas stepped out of the shadows and leveled a gun at his mistress. "I think not madam."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh gosh Lucas." Carly nearly moaned as the cab sped her to the penthouse. After the near bombing, she had fled town, unable to deal with the stresses of being Sonny's wife. Though she had a lot to deal with, she now knew that she wanted to be with her husband. Despite the tempestuous nature of their relationship, despite all of it, she loved him totally fully and wholly. She could commit to him despite the dangers in their lives. She would do it.  
  
Carly ran a hand through her hair and wiped away a tear. She had gotten the call a few hours ago from a very concerned Roy. Lucas had been hospitalized and a minor illness could now be life threatening  
  
Sonny glared angrily at Alexis. "You can't leave me."   
  
Alexis shook her head. "Sonny I can and I will leave you. You keep lying to me and I can't work with someone who lies. I have no professional confidence in you and thus I cannot defend you if need be." She shook her head sadly. "Sonny I didn't choose this. This was a direct consequence of your actions."  
  
"My actions kept your precious Zander Smith alive." Sonny burst out. "Don't think that I chose any portion of that arrangement Alexis. You pushed it on me."  
  
"Pushed?" Alexis said in shock. "It got Sorrel taken care of which nothing else, especially not your precious coffee house mafia could do. You should be thanking Zander!"  
  
"I did counselor." Sonny's voice turned silky. "I kept him alive. It might not have been the way you wanted but he is alive now."  
  
"I know." Alexis sighed. "But Sonny you lied. You put me in a terrible position, one that could have caused me my career, and one that could have cost you Sorrel's imprisonment. It wasn't one of your smartest moves."  
  
Sonny walked to the wet bar and poured himself a drink. This was one of his control tactics and it usually worked. He needed the upper hand with Alexis right now; the counselor did have a lot of good intelligent arguments to his hotheaded decisions. "The most important thing is that the kid is alive and happy."  
  
"I wouldn't say happy." Alexis shot back. In reality she didn't know where Zander was, just that he had fled to New York City after the debacle with Emily.   
  
"He has his freedom and he has love." Sonny pointed out. "Everyone should have those things."  
  
Alexis smiled slightly. She had him where she wanted him now. "Oh is that right?" she asked. She walked to the balcony and looked out the sliding glass windows. Lights twinkled merrily under the eternal grayness of dusk. She waited a few minutes before turning back to look at Sonny. "Are you so sure that freedom and love make a man happy? Are you happy Sonny?"  
  
Sonny gave the perceptive attorney a slight shrug. "Yeah I guess I am."  
  
"Oh?" Alexis remarked. "Where is Carly then? Where is this magnificent love that must occur between the shouting fights that keep me awake some nights."  
  
"Leave my personal life out of it counselor. You don't want me to remind you of a certain poster and a certain Quartermaine."  
  
"Don't go there Sonny." Alexis warned in a sharp tone of voice. "I was asking you if you were happy. That wasn't a license to attack my personal life.  
  
"You attack mine and I have no other option. My happiness is none of your concern."  
  
Alexis chuckled sarcastically. "Isn't it Sonny. You run around in a haze. You kidnap my client. You make it my business in every way. "  
  
"Enough!" Sonny roared and moved closer.  
  
"No. Just because you don't want to hear it doesn't mean that it doesn't exist." Alexis retorted.  
  
Her face was so close. Sonny knew that if he continued he would either push her away in fury or kiss her. He didn't know where the second option had come from but the more he thought about it, the nicer it sounded. He would rattle the original Ice Princess in whatever way was necessary. He leaned closer, preparing to brush her lips when the door flew open.  
  
"Sonny Lucas is sick and...." Carly trailed off at the close position of her husband and Alexis Davis. "You didn't wait too long to jump in did you?" her nostrils flared with anger and she put her hands on her hips and glared between Alexis and Sonny." So how long has this been going on? Huh? How long have you two been messing around behind my back? Did you move her in the day I left Sonny?"  
  
~*~  
  
Emily had been searching for him for days now. Her fancy dress was tattered and her soul was shattered. New York City was so huge and Zander could be anywhere. Would he take the job Alexis had offered or would he live on the fringes of society, fighting for every comfort that he had so recently taken for granted.   
  
She wandered Central Park, knowing that soon she would have to put herself up in the small hotel room just off Broadway soon. Central Park wasn't the nicest place to be at night. She sank onto a bench and watched a few people walking their dogs. "Where are you?" Her voice traveled in the stillness of near night. "Zander I would give up anything if I could just find you."  
  
The young man looked down at her and smiled. "I ain't Zander but you found me and you look like a really tasty dish." Emily turned in shock, her eyes meeting those of stocky man in his twenties. He was looking at her like he was starving and she was his meal.  
  
"I....I..." Emily started to trail off as a few tears glistened in her eyes. "My husband will be here any minute and he..." The man silenced her with a stinging backhand that took her breath away. "Please don't."  
  
"Please don't what?" the man asked with a laugh.  
  
"Please don't hurt me. You can take all my money and everything I own but please don't hurt me." Emily pushed few dollars she had in her pocket to him.  
  
"Little girl you don't make the decisions here." The man started toward her and Emily closed her eyes. A moment later she heard a crash and opened her eyes to see Zander standing over the prone body of her would be attacker.  
  
"Come on let's get out of here." Zander said as he reached for Emily's hand.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
